


The Demon and the Dragons

by 0cringygayshipper3



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Childhood Friends, Dragon Slayers are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fluff and Angst, Freed is a Demon, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Laxus is a Dragon, M/M, Tag as I Go Along, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0cringygayshipper3/pseuds/0cringygayshipper3
Summary: Freed Justine is a young man returning to Magnolia after being taken from his home 10 years prior. He comes back with only one thought in mind: find the young dragon who had helped him escape bullies before he was taken. Laxus Dreyar is a dragon who keeps wondering what happened to that young demon he had promised to meet the next day before he disappeared. When Freed comes back to help with Magnolia's dragon problem, he finds a friend he has been searching 10 years for. Fate has a funny way of bringing people together.
Relationships: Freed Justine & Everyone, Freed Justine & Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

He continued climbing up the tree, trying to escape the kids throwing rocks at him. "Stop the freak!" "Hey! Demon Boy!" "Try to hit it's head!" the boys kept yelling. The green haired boy settled on the highest branch he could reach, examining the wound on his knee bleeding. He tugged on his horns, wishing they would just go away. He looked at the bottom of the tree, immediately regretting it as a rock soared past his head. He settles back against the tree, bringing his knees to his chest and starts crying, wishing he was born human, not with his black skin and horns and tail and dark eyes and green hair with the strange cowlicks. He doesn't look up until he feels a hand on his head and quickly looks up, terrified that one of the boys managed to climb up the tree, but sees a young boy around his age with yellow scales surrounding his face, small horns barely visible in his golden hair, a tail, and two large wings on his back, looking down at him.

"Quis es?" the young demon asks. The blond cocks his head, not understanding him. The green haired boy thinks for a few seconds before saying in English, "Who...are...you?" The blond dragon smiles and says, "I'm Fulger, but that's my name in my native tongue. You see, I'm a dragon. I actually don't have an English name yet. My caregivers haven't decided on one just yet for me. And you are?" The green haired boy tried to remember what his parents use to call him. " Fascinare, but it in Latin, my n-," he struggled to pronounce the word that Fulger had just used, "n-native tongue. And I had no English name. Parents..." he started getting teary eyed,"gone." Fulger pats Fascinare's head and then smiles really brightly, "I have an idea! Since it's hard for you to speak in English, how about you give me a Latin name, and since I can't understand Latin, I give you an English name!" Fascinare wiped his eyes and smiled softly, nodding. Fulger thinks for a few seconds, then smiles and says, "I know! How about Rune? Because it looks like you got runes on your horns!" The young demon smiles and nods, showing that he likes that name. Rune thinks then says, "Lanx. Means 'scale' in Latin." Lanx smiles and nods. The greenet smiles, then gets an idea. He points to himself and says, "English is no good. You teach me?" Lanx softly giggles then says, "Sure! Then maybe you can teach me Latin?" Rune nods, and both boys spend the rest of the day learning the other's language. Soon they hear a very loud whistle and Lanx says, "Well that's one of my caregivers. I want to meet here again tomorrow so we can continue teaching each other. Is that okay?" Rune smiles brightly and nods. They hear a whistle again, Lanx whistling back, then says, "I'll see you tomorrow! Vale!" Rune waves and says, "Goodbye!" After Lanx flies off, Rune checks the bottom of the tree to see if the boys were gone. When he was sure they were, he jumps down, but is almost immediately pinned to the ground. He tries to call out to his friend, but is gagged and knocked out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place ten years later.

A dark green haired man rode into a small village from his childhood, finally returning after being taken away when he was a child. "Whoa, Freya! This is the place," the man tells his horse. He dismounts and pulls the lead over her head. He walks into the town and is immediately stopped by someone. "Heya, stranger! Haven't seen you come into town before! What's your name, mister?" the greenet turns around to see one of the boys who bullied him as a child, as an adult. He pushes his hateful thoughts aside, smiles at the man, holds out his hand, and says, "I'm from Hargon. My name is Freed Justine." The other man shakes his hand and says, "Nice to meet you Freed, my name is Arthur, Mayor of this village. Welcome to Magnolia. Just a little heads up, we have a small dragon problem here. Not too many of them, only about nine." Freed nods his head and says, "I'm actually the mage you called from Hargon, here to help with that." The other man, Arthur, nods and walks Freed further into the village. "How about we get your horse to the stables, then I can show you where you will be staying while you're here. It's a little house on the edge of town. I figured that a room at the inn will get a little expensive here, especially if you're staying for a while," he says. Freed thanks the man and they walk over to the stables. After tying Freya up, he grabs his luggage from her back and follows Arthur. They arrive at the house and Freed freezes when he sees it. It's the house he and his parents lived in before they were killed. His fear must have shown on his face, because Arthur grabs his shoulder and says, "Hey, man, are you okay?" Freed nods and says, "Yes, just, awful memories." Arthur looks suspicious for a second before continuing telling him about the house. "There used to be a family living here but they moved out, oh, been about ten years now." 'Bullshit,' Freed thinks to himself. Arthur unlocks the door and says, "Well, go on and settle in. Start your research whenever you're ready. Look at the time! My son will start wondering where I am soon, so I better get going! Goodbye, Freed, and good luck!" Arthur waves and leaves. Freed sighs and starts unpacking.  
After he's finished, he decides to set out and find the dragons' nest. He wanders around the mountain he was told about until he comes upon a cave. "Come on, Natsu! Give it back!" he hears a young female voice say. "Natsu, Wendy, stop running around! You two are going to knock something over!" an old male voice says. Freed has to cover his ears when he hears a loud crashing sound. "Whoops, sorry, Gramps," a younger male voice, Natsu, Freed guesses, says. "We are so sorry, Gramps," the female voice, Wendy, maybe, says. "Can you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to rest," a raspy, male voice says. "Yeah, I agree with Gaj- wait, do you guys smell something?" another voice says. "Now that you mention it, Sting, I do smell something," the old male voice, Gramps, they call the man, says. "Who the hell are you?!" the raspy voice says from behind him. Freed jumps a foot into the air and turns around to see a large man with long, spiky black hair, skin as silver as iron, curved horns on top of his black hair, a tail as silver as his scales, and two large wings on his back. Freed backs away slowly from the dragon, saying, "Um, M-my name is Fr-Freed Justine. I'm a-a mage from H-Hargon." The large dragon steps closer, causing Freed to back up to the opening of the cave. "Ooooo, a human!" he hears the young girl says. He turns his head to find himself face-to-face with seven dragons. "He looks like a girl," the pink haired dragon with red scales snorts. "Hey! I'm not a girl!" Freed yells at him. He doesn't pay attention to where he is heading and backs into a pile of gold. His hand grazes it and he pulls it to his chest, hissing in pain. "Stultus! I need to watch where I'm going," Freed says, tending to his burnt hand. "Wendy, help him with his hand, and, do not worry, he is not human," the elder dragon says, causing Freed's head to snap up. "H-How did you know I'm not human?" Freed asks as the young dragon with white feather-like scales and blue hair, Wendy, tends to his burn. The older dragon chuckles and says, "Please, call me Makarov, and there is only one species that I know of that can speak Latin fluently and also gets burned if they touch gold. You are a demon." Freed nods and thanks Wendy when she is finished. "My name is Freed Justine, a mage from Hargon, and, yes you are correct, I am a demon. I'm actually here to study you all," Freed looks around, "but I thought there were nine dragons, not seven." Natsu, the pinked haired dragon, says, "Yeah, there is but the other two are out getting food, but should be back any minute." As soon as the words leave his mouth, Freed hears two more voices at the entrance of the cave. "Laxus, I don't think we needed the extra corn," a female voice says. "Yes we did, Ash, you know how much both Natsu and Gajeel eat." The two dragons come into the cave and Freed's breath gets caught in his throat. Standing in front of him is Lanx, the dragon he met right before he was kidnapped, now ten years older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "Stultus!"- "Idiot!" in Latin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this and keep your eyes out for the next update.
> 
> Translations:  
> Fulger=Lightning in Romanian  
> Fascinare=Enchant in Latin  
> "Quis es?"=Who are you? in Latin  
> "Vale!"=Goodbye! in Latin


End file.
